


Senses

by TheNaughtyOne



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyOne/pseuds/TheNaughtyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is working on becoming a Faceless, she's blind, and trying to master life without sight. Will be rated M when I finish writing it...not there yet.</p>
<p>Updated 7/20/14 hey look there's smut now. weeew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> My first Game of Thrones Fic, started this a while back, haven't finished it, but wanted to post it anyway while I work on it. 
> 
> As always. comment and I will love you forever. If you like it kudos me too so I know to write more <3
> 
> Updated 7/20/14 smut finally made an appearance, ending isn't quite ended, but works as a buffer for right now. enjoy.

Arya had been in Braavos for a while now. She was still blind. Learning the streets had taken time but she was getting used to life now.

In times of despair she would visit the flower cart. It comforted her. She could stand invisible in the ally, while the smell soothed her aching heart. She missed him.

She smelled it. The scent. It was him it had to be. He was passing her, she could feel the breeze as he walked past, she reached out "Hey get off you filthy beggar" the man kicked her and she fell backwards into the street. "You lil cunt, I ought to teach you a lesson in manners" he shouted after her as she ran for it down the alley, she knew the streets well now; she knew the men wouldn't chase more than a few streets. They would get bored and go back to drinking. Around the third corner she knew there was a wall she could climb to escape the men anyway. It wasn't the Braavosi men that bothered her, they had a type of class and charm she wasn't used to, but Braavos was a popular destination for traders and men seeking fortune from other lands and Arya knew to keep her distance from them. Even training to be a faceless, and working to leave her past behind, she would still fetch a high price as a child of Stark. 

She went to the underpass she liked to visit to think. No one came down there in the day time. She was safe to think. "I'm such an idiot!" she screamed as kicked the dirt. She bawled her fists and hit her head. Of course it wasn't him. She hadn't seen him in ages. Not since he offered for her to accompany him. She knew she had had duties but she hated that she had lost her chance. She had been safe. She had someone to trust. She missed having someone to trust. But she was supposed to be no one now. She was not Arya Stark. She was no one. But just as she hid needle from the monks, she buried her identity deep down within herself. She couldn't let go of Arya. She liked Arya, and Arya was tied to her wolf. No one could stop Arya’s wolf dreams although she would never let them try. She never knew when she would have them but she had the best time running in the woods and fighting animals it was a part of her, even if she wasn't sure why she dreamed those things. She loved the chase. It was a part of what she loved about her new life. She couldn't give it up. But she had to stop being weak. She told herself anyone could smell like that. It’s just flowers. She slipped down the wall sulking in the frustration of her mistake. He was just a man. A stupid memory, one she hadn't seen in years. She had to focus on learning and getting her sight back.

She wanted her sight back. She had to prove she was ready, she was being immature and weak, and she needed to find her strength. In quiet frustration she grunted and smacked the back of her head against the wall, "Let it go you idiot" just then she could feel eyes upon her. She knew it wasn't rats it was someone staring at her. It was late she shouldn't be out alone. Despite her training she was still weak. She wasn't in the mood for fighting off horny drunken men so she sank into the shadows to escape prying eyes and ran for it back to the alley ways where she could climb the walls and return to her sanctuary via rooftops, safe from wandering hands.

"You were out too late, you’re not ready yet" was her greeting from the gatekeeper

"I know I know." said the girl

"Don't think I can't see your eyes rolling. Just because your blind doesn't mean I am"

She brushed past him, weary from her day on the streets; she had actually made some coin, even though that wasn't the point of her blindness. She ran up the stairs to her room excited to crawl into bed, she would change in the morning. She threw the coins on the table as she entered her room fully intending to jump onto her cot. She could feel the cool night breeze caress her cheek as she drew nearer her bed. And that's when she smelled the flowers. It was subtle different from the man earlier, she could tell they were cut flowers coming from the direction of her bed. She reached out afraid of what she might find, pricked her finger on a thorn but felt paper as she drew her hand back.

She picked up the paper. "Are you serious?" she said to the room. "Who leaves a blind girl a note?"

She could feel lettering on the note, she tried to focus, perhaps this was a test by the monks. They were always testing her, and she had to best them. It was light, but it was imprinted into the paper, she stood there trying to feel out letters, she could make out the word "fool" and it was then she realized she wasn't alone. She could feel a gaze on her from the corner and as she stared at it, she knew she gave away a glimpse of fear; the sound of a chair grating against the floor. "Assassin" she thought, and as the man moved toward her she twisted and flung herself at the window note in hand. She could feel the wind as he tried to grab her, but she had already kicked off the window seal into the air. She landed on roof tiles smashing them under her feet as she slammed her body into them, she wouldn't allow herself to be caught though. If this was a test she was determined to pass, and if it wasn’t she was determined to live. It was good that she had explored the city by roof before she had become blind so she begged her memory to guide her as she rounded the corner of the roof hoping not to step too far, she was right in her steps but around the corner the tiles were loose with age and she fell. Landing on roof below, it wasn't a far drop, but it knocked the wind from her lungs and she could hear tiles falling. He must be chasing her, she stumbled as she got up but she was a fighter, he wasn't going to catch her. She jumped roof top to roof top evading the shadow. She became a shadow herself. She tightly tucked the note into her pocket to keep from damaging it as she ran. For good measure she climbed down the whore house walls when she reached the building as she knew they had special grooves in case the need arouse for the owner to flee. The unmistakable sounds coming from within helped her recognize the building. Once in the alleyways she made her way to the river where she dove in. She was afraid of being blind in the river, but she wanted to win. She didn't know if the assassin was part of a test by the monks or if she really was a target, either way she wasn't going to lose because she was afraid.

She sank under the water and swam with the current only coming up for air when she needed. She wasn't great at swimming as she needed to use her hands to feel what she couldn't see, but she knew she gained some distance. She sensed she was under one of the many bridges in Bravos, and pulled herself out of the water. She wasn't sure when it was safe to return; exhausted she sank into the wall, and sensing no one around her she passed out.

She woke the next morning shivering from the cold, but she waited, waited under the bridge listening for danger. There was nothing, but she wasn’t going to risk it. Her stomach begged for food, but she would wait until it she was sure the assassin hadn't followed her. Ignoring hunger pains she waited 2 days; during which time she tried to decipher the note although the damage from the water made it much harder to feel. With time she discovered it read "A girl should not be fooled by the mask of flowers". The paper had said "A girl" she knew she was foolish to think it was anything other than an assassin. But he had given her so much time to figure out the note, why not just kill her right away, or attack her or something, why did he wait till she noticed him. What if it was... No. She wouldn't hope for stupid memories.  And only an idiot ignores an attempt on one’s life. It must have been one of her teachers, hearing about her actions in the market. Her need for food finally drove her back to the sanctuary, making her give up her musings. She had to eat and the smell of the market nearby was driving her mad. She smelled horribly having waited so long under the bridge with the rats, she had to travel back by rooftops as people had started to yell for authorities and swat at her. She made her way to the kitchens in the sanctuary; she decided to stuff her face before facing the threat of danger. Bread and cheese never tasted so good, she drank her fill of water and grabbed a knife from the cutlery when she was done.

She walked the stairs back to her quarters, listening for any signs of movement. She slowly opened the door. The scent of flowers barely lingered in the room. It was cold. She gripped the knife firmly behind her back as she listened for any signs of life in her room. There was nothing. Whoever had been there was gone now.

"What do you think you’re doing?"

She swung around knife at the ready for an attack.

"The kitchen staff won't take kindly to you taking their wares you know. You should put that down"

She relaxed; it was just one of the monks. "You shouldn't sneak up on people".

"Did you see him?"

"See Who? I'm blind here."

"The one who sent you here"

"What?!"

"Yes, A Man was here last night, he wanted to see you before he left again. And you wreak girl, you should visit the bathing chambers."

"No!" She exclaimed. "Uuurrg! I'm such an idiot!" She smacked herself in the head as she sulked back into her room ignoring his comment and closing the door. It had been him. And she had missed him. She ran away from him again. "Arrrrrg" she yelled at the room. Of course no one but one of their own could have made it this far into the sanctuary. She knew he would have been proud of her for staying alive but she hated she had missed her chance to see him. She collapsed onto the bed in defeat. "Ow" She had forgotten the flowers were still there she rolled off them picking up the few stems, she breathed in their smell as she lay on her side, wishing she could see him again. But now the smell was mixed with the smell of the canals and was overpowering the scent of flowers, she rolled off the bed and gathered her brushes and fresh clothes deciding if she was going to sulk might as well sulk in a bath and get clean.

It had been a week since she her mistake, but now she knew he had come to see her; she couldn't get him out of her head. In the day thoughts of him would strike her and break her focus while she tried to master her skills. Often the cause of many more bruises than normal as her instructors hit harder the less she paid attention. At night her thoughts were completely uncontrolled and filled with thoughts of meeting him again. She used to think of adventures throughout the countryside with him fighting battles but these days she found herself dreaming of his annoying smile. It sent shivers down her spine when used to spark adventure in her soul, but these days she just felt something more, a different kind of longing.

It always started with that smile, and suddenly he would be close to her, she would feel his body against her, he would whisper Arya as he leaned into her, he was so close she could feel his breath on her warm against her skin, he was almost touching her when she would wake with a start, breathing heavily, frustrated with herself alone in the dark.

She didn't know if she wanted the dreams to continue. She missed him so badly. She didn't want to miss him. But she couldn't help the longing. She needed him. She had to see him. But she was so exhausted from the long nights of no sleep that all she wanted was to dream as her wolf. She always found peace during those times. It was always more pure, more animal. There was no confusion. Just the chase.

This night she dreamed as her wolf. She was running. Chasing something. Something she desperately wanted. She ran with freedom in her heart, howling from the excitement of the chase. She had been tracking for days and now was gaining ground. She could smell the stench of humans there must be a town near. She shouldn't go into towns she knew. But she wanted to catch it. Catch her pray. But towns meant danger, long days of being hunted. Many people to kill, and more dangerous hunting grounds. She was close now. She could smell the wild grasses. Her targets scent vivid among the others. She pounced. The deer had no chance against her.

She was a Direwolf. As she bit down on her pray to kill it an arrow in the dark struck the doe in the neck right near her face, she turned and growled into the dark threatening attack. But she had not lived this long in a world of hunters by being stupid. She fled to the shadows, hearing arrows strike nearby trees as she ran. She knew she had gotten too close to the town, but it angered her to lose her kill. She would kill the man who aimed the arrow at her. She wouldn't let that pass.

Arya woke from her sleep the next day feeling rested for once. Happy her night didn't plague her with thoughts of a man, but she wondered how long this feeling would last. She spent the day telling herself not to think about the man she was clearly thinking about but the distraction still managed to keep her happy as she went about her way begging in the streets. Arya couldn't stop herself from visiting Needle that night. She took hours to get to its hiding spot just to be sure no one, especially none of the faceless found it. Some citizen might sell it which would take work to track down, but the faceless would punish her for having it, and even worse never return it to her. She slid the sharp blade from its sheath, listening intently to the metallic sound it made as she revealed it. She touched the handle lovingly, remembering how her beloved brother had had made it for her. He may have been a bastard, but never in her eyes. He always understood she was different than her siblings and she prayed for his safety in the north. She held needle and started practicing her swordplay, pretending her first teacher Syrio Forel, was there guiding her through the movements. She danced the water dance for hours until her body no longer wanted to listen to her. Her muscles ached angrily at her, but she knew it was good to stay in shape and the muscle memory was important for when she would need it. She sheathed her sword and made her way back to the wall where she had been hiding needle. She carefully wrapped the sword with leather that she had been using making sure no end was exposed to rust or grit. Then carefully placed it in the hole she had dug so many months ago and placed the stones back in place while working dirt from the floor into the surrounding cracks so it would be less noticeable. Although why many people would come down to this area of the old canals was beyond her. Arya had found this place in her early days exploring the city, before she even made her way to the Sanctuary. She hadn't any money and couldn't find somewhere to stay, so she wandered until she found the old worn out buildings from the original settlement. Left untouched, as a monument to the great Braavosi beginnings. She stayed in the old guard houses until she knew it would be safe for her to wander the city in search of the Faceless Sanctuary. She had found the loose bricks by accident one night after chasing a rat away from her food. Whatever had originally been hidden in there was long gone. But when the Faceless told her to rid herself of her past and possessions to continue, she remembered the stone bricks and found them that night to hide her things away where no one would hopefully find them.

She made her way back to her room and promptly fell asleep when she hit the mattress. It was dark again, she was stalking something. She barely made a sound considering her size. Light bounced off the branch-like horns of a young buck drinking water from the stream, suddenly its head jerked up and it bolted. A snarl filled her throat as she heard the alarm sounding from the northern town. The buck would be much harder to corner now.  She heard the sound of hooves in the distance, baring her teeth she licked and smelled the air.

Those dumb humans were coming into her territory, and fast, perhaps she would get her kill tonight anyway.  She clawed into the ground excitedly waiting for the horses to approach, ears twitching as she listened, there were 6 riders, one in front and a group swiftly behind. She could hear arrows being fired, and the distinct sound of torches, the memory of the man stealing her kill the night before still fresh in her mind.  The pack would be a better target than jumping the first rider, she let pass shortly followed by 3 more before she pounced. She landed on one rider crushing him before jumping to the next and grabbing his throat with her mouth. The two horses scratched and bleeding ran off wildly full of terror, the crushed rider dangling for a few gallops before being smacked off by a tree trunk and left for dead.  She bit down amidst the man’s screams feeling hot blood drip down her muzzle. She snarled with pleasure, the hunt was on. The 3 first riders had left the others behind in a hurry knowing only death would follow if they stayed.  She dropped her kill and bounded into the brush following the stench of humans.  She was nearly the size of a horse and much faster it was easy to catch up to them.  One she found dead on the way there, she could smell poison in the air, and saw many arrows in the trees around them. A short battle had taken place there, she thought while moving around the poison filled corpse.  She growled recognizing the green feather accents on some of the arrows in the trees, realizing they were from the archer the night before.  She ran faster now in the direction of her new prey, pounding her paws into the ground as she nearly flew through the woods.

The sound of steal greeted her ears as she approached the men battling before her. They didn’t notice her yet, she moved sideways around the group analyzing her approach as they struck at each other with their needles of death.  She barred her teeth unable to contain her excitement. A breeze whipped past carrying her scent down, the humans didn’t react but the horses whinnied and bolted knocking one of the men down as they trampled through the scene. Two of the men took the chance to stab at him, he parried but was cut along the side, and she used this time to sneak closer. The man closest to her screamed as she bit through his sword arm. She growled viciously as she went in for the kill. One of the men quickly backed away and avoided eye contact with her while he held his injured side as she ripped at the man before her. A wise move she thought, although she would get to him, the other however, with his quiver of green arrows chose to fire at her angering her. She growled viciously as her haunches rose. This man would die, and she would greatly enjoy it. An arrow struck her shoulder she didn’t even flinch, the pain fueled her, as she dodged his other arrows she got closer and closer to him. She enjoyed seeing his panic as he didn’t have many arrows with him. She let him run out and sneered at him as he fired the last arrow watching the panic strike him when there were no more.  She lurched forward and bit quickly crushing his throat as she would have done to her deer the night before. Shaking her prey violently making sure it was dead before spitting it out.

She became aware of the arrow in her flesh now, a giant thorn poking in her side, she tried nipping at it to remove it, but it was rather unpleasant. She turned and growled warningly as she remembered the other man to kill. He hadn’t moved from the spot yet had laid down his sword and placed his hands up. She didn’t like the trickery, he would surely attack her, and so she howled into the sky and then moved around him defensively waiting for his move. He kept still but watched her intently.  He spoke to her in the human tongue.  It had been a while since her little human mom had been around to speak to her.  The man moved slowly towards her and she growled warningly, snapping at the air.  She caught his scent as she snapped, it distracted her as he stalled and continued forward, he smelled of flowers not native to the woods she thought, but it was something about them. Her mind wanted to attack human, but it was conflicted the scent was familiar to her even though she had never smelled them before.  Something inside her was screaming not to kill him, as she let him approach. He touched her shoulder gently looking at the human thorn.  He gestured with a stick in his mouth, and placed a branch in hers. Eyeing him suspiciously she complied. He spread the wound with his fingers making her grown warningly at him, he hesitated and then pulled the arrow out of her, she yelped and smashed the branch as she twisted and tackled him to the ground with her paws growling angrily at him. He squirmed and held the bloody arrow up, she smelled her own blood and turned to her side where her flank ran red with blood but no arrow was in it any longer.  She stepped off the man and started licking her side sad over the wound. He held his hands up telling her to stop, she watched him grab his bag. He pulled from it small human tools, which he used to close up the wound, and put some plant mush on. She wanted to lick it but he kept saying no as she reached for it. She remembered the words “no” and “leave it” from her human. He was trying to tell her it was good for the wound, so despite her instincts she left it alone.  He started a fire and she lay next to him beside it having decided this one was good like her little human.  She watched him stitch his own wound curiously before jumping up alarmed as he changed his face but noticed his wound was gone with just a small bit of thread still poking out which he removed.  She cocked her head watching him suspiciously. He was a strange creature but he had helped her, she didn’t know what to do with him.

Exhaling deeply as she settled her head down a puff of dirt blew up around her face.  She twitched her nose and watched him; they were both eyeing each other carefully waiting almost for the other to attack as was expected. But no attack came. She watched as the resting man played with a stick in the dirt, drawing something that she couldn’t quite make out. She reached her paws out slowly and scooted closer and closer, curious to what he was up to. Seeing her looking at his drawing he quickly brushed it away, while looking at her confused. Tilting her head, she wondered what he was hiding. He spoke to her then, “It’s just a drawing of someone, A girl, she’ll be gone now.  I shouldn’t have parted ways with her. I miss her.” She thought of her own human then, sadness filling her, she missed her mom but knew something had gone wrong and she was sent away out of protection. She only hoped her human was still alive and that someday she would find her again. She blew out a puff of air in acceptance of his story, moving back to the other side of the fire. She stretched her muscles then, feeling the wound was sore but would heal. But despite the human’s help she could not trust him enough to sleep there and she needed to slumber that night.  She took one last look before trotting off into the woods, allowing him to live as a gift for his help with the human thorn, finding it fair payment considering her hatred of all humans with the exception of her own. 

Returning to her makeshift den she settled in for the night, pushing a few deer bones out of the way with her nose. She couldn’t stop thinking of the human and how familiar he’d seemed yet she’d never known him. Curling up into a ball she imagined him curled with her in a dream she felt was not quite her own. Growling at the sunlight bright upon her eyes she wished the moon to come out again, cursing the light as she mumbled to herself. Pulling the covers higher over her face she realized she wasn’t a wolf anymore. The strange dream was over and she was back in her room, a brightly lit room with the windows still wide open towards the streets below. She rolled over hiding from the light, her dreams could be so strange and realistic sometimes she wondered if being a human girl herself was just a dream. Reluctantly she pulled herself from her bed and readied herself for work; it would be more unpleasant chores to do if she made the monks come look for her.

After washing all of the tables and mopping the floors of the dining hall she made her way to the training room for her lessons. They were always testing her fighting abilities and giving her problems to figure out, tactical solutions to do. After passing the tasks put before her she asked again when her sight would be returned to her. She understood the reason they had blinded her in the first place, as much as she hated it, but she wanted her sight back desperately. She worked hard to do as they asked of her and wondered if they would ever keep their word and give it back to her.  Every time she had asked in the past however they would ignore her question and give her more work to do. This time however they responded, “You will regain your sight when you have need of it.” And they said no more on the subject, leaving her annoyed and confused. “What the hell was that supposed to mean?” She thought to herself back in her room. She needed it now, and wanted it like crazy. So why was she still in the dark? Frustrated with everything she left the safety of her room and wandered into the streets to distract herself.

She listened to the sounds of the people complaining and chattering about their daily lives finding hers so different from theirs, and making her wonder if she ever really was a normal girl. She’d never been a normal girl in the sense of a girl as she’d always hated acting like one, preferring the more rough and tumble lifestyle of her brothers. But it still made her question if she would have always ended up here, in this place, if it weren’t for the assassin that had entered her life. Well. In reality, it had been Geoffry and his stupid family that had stolen her father away and ripped her family apart before systematically killing them off. She still whispered the names of those who hurt her before she slumbered promising to still find a way to kill them even if it wasn’t ordered. It was a promise to the girl Arya who she kept locked and hidden away inside herself, a secret from the others. Arya wondered then where in the world her assassin was, and if he was still alive. The monks would tell her no news themselves, as they saw it as a tie to her past life, he must have requested to see her personally the one time she knew he had been there. She often wondered now what he needed to tell her, or if it was all a test by the monks to see if she had really given up her past. She knew she had to forget him, but she just couldn’t. She would have to bury it deep within her just as she had done to the rest of her life. She wanted to be an assassin more than anything now, and she knew she would have to prove herself soon if she was to ever be released from training.

Another few weeks passed by relatively mundane as she continued her training, the streets bored her now, the same chatter was to be heard every day and she could walk the streets now more aware than a sighted person. She wanted to leave Braavos and start her first mission but she still hadn’t learned how to change her face, to the frustration of her teacher who told her she had to let go of her past if she was to ever master the skills needed, telling her the red god was displeased with her performances. Leaving the training area that night worn out mentally and physically, she nearly crawled into bed feeling frustrated with herself trying to sleep at least a few hours, but changed her mind thinking a hot bath would soothe her body and her mind.

She opened the door to the bathing room and listened for any occupants. Hearing none she moved towards the edge of the deep pool created for bathing thinking what a relief it was to not have to wait for someone to finish. Setting her things down she pulled the lever that allowed water to fill the basin. Disrobing quickly she eased her way into the steaming warm water. The monks had a system of hot rocks to preheat water in, which after much time on the road Arya had found quite delightful about life in the sanctuary. She floated contentedly in the water letting the soothing heat soak into her bones, her mind wandered to thoughts of her day which she pushed aside trying to find more pleasant thoughts. Thinking of her brothers worried her, so she pushed the thoughts aside as well. She tried to think of what her direwolf might be up to, but the thoughts only made her sad, hoping she still lived somewhere far enough away from the crown. And that only left her one thing to think about, and as much as she tried to prevent it she couldn’t, his face floated to her mind and she looked down towards the water hiding her face. She was alone, but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for wanting to see him again, she even waded over to the edge of the basin in her desperation to hide from her thoughts. But then she realized, she was alone, completely alone. No one was up at this hour ever to bathe, so none would walk in on her, and no one could possibly see what she was thinking. She smirked, feeling herself go red slightly as she realized she could think anything she wanted about Jaqen and no one could judge her for it. She bit her lip nervously as she let her mind wander. She’d been resisting the thoughts so long she didn’t know where to start. She thought of the way he used to look at her, with that obnoxious smirk and playful glint in his eyes, she used to hate him for it but now she wondered what his lips would feel like against hers. She thought of the way his stubble might feel against her cheek, thinking of him whispering desires into her ear. She started to relax in the water again, her arms had been instinctively hiding her body in her shame, but now she slowly dragged her fingertips over her body thinking of Jaqen’s hands. She’d never allowed a man to touch her but she imagined all the same, her body feeling excitement at the idea of Jaqen, when her own touch had never elicited a response like that before. She ran her hands over her breasts, blushing as she thought of Jaqen’s lush lips kissing them. She let her hands explore lower, parting her legs as she thought of Jaqen in the water with her, pressing his body against hers kissing her hungrily. She smiled licking her lips as she arched her head back as her hands explored new territory finding a nub of nerves that sent blood rushing to her cheeks with flickers of pleasure from between her legs, testing the new sensation she rubbed faster now causing the water to splash against the sides of the tub slightly, it felt good the more she rubbed with thoughts of his firm body pressed against hers. She could feel his presence with her, feel the strength of his body pulling her into him, she could almost smell his scent, she did as instinct told her and bucked her hips a few times moaning his name “J..aqen..” As a rush of sensation rocked her body, she felt more relaxed and suddenly tired, but then she heard the scratching sound of grit on stone and realized it was the sound of a boot on the stone floor not far from her. Her heart stopped and she panic’d, she’d forgotten to lock the door, how long had the monk been standing there…Why hadn’t they stopped her or at least left? She was too afraid to ask who’s there, it felt like a stupid question anyway. She cursed her lack of sight at this time, wishing to at least know who had seen her, but even then they could have changed their face so it was pointless.

She felt like the silence was going on forever, unbearably slow, so she quickly moved her way to the edge and grabbed her dagger while still trying to hide her body which seemed moot at that point as they had already probably seen quite enough. “A girl should learn to close the bath house door” was all the voice said before she heard the door creak closed and footsteps made their way away from the bath house. She felt so embarrassed she skipped her studies and barely left her room the next two days, paranoid she’d be teased by whoever had seen her. She hadn’t recognized the voice and wondered if it was perhaps a new recruit to the temple. She hated wondering who it was, but also didn’t want to know, or think about it knowing someone knew she hadn’t let go of her past at all. Flopping onto her bed after pacing for the last hour she told herself to forget Jaqen and never bring up the thought of him again, despite the confusion of feelings she had, having thought of him got her into this situation in the first place.

There was a knock at the door, and she pulled the pillow off her face, glaring in its direction not wanting to answer it. It was probably one of the monks telling her how many new chores she would have for slacking off. “Yes?” She spoke into the room.

“I wanted to talk to you, can I enter?”

It was the man’s voice from the previous night, it felt authoritative and it put her on edge feeling suddenly in more trouble, from the tone she couldn’t refuse him and permitted him entry. She heard the door open and close, she tried to recognize his scent but it was new to her, he smelled as woodsy and floral almost familiar but masked by the musk of sweat from working out. She couldn’t place it, but he didn’t quite smell like any of her professors, although they never smelled like they had been working out before she came to see them. She sat on the edge of her bed automatically mapping out exit strategies and how far away weapons lay in case she had need. The man had yet to say anything so she tilted her head frowning, “You said you wanted to talk, yet you say nothing.”

The man inhaled deeply before starting. “I know what I saw was not meant to be seen, but I can’t stop thinking about it now. Why have you not given up your past?”

That’s it, she thought, she was caught now. He knew for sure who Jaqen was…or did he? “He..he’s not in my past… A girl met him in the streets. He is a boy here.”

The man chuckled “A girl lies... that is good. But you cannot lie to me. Tell me why. Why Jaqen.”

How did he know that? she thought. “A boy could have that name, what makes you think I lie?”

“There is no boy here with that name, Jaqen is dead.”

Her head snapped up as he spoke, and her chest tightened thinking of Jaqen, it had been the last thing he said to her before leaving her so long ago. “Don’t say that.”

“The red god took him long ago”

“Don’t” Arya stood up then, feeling frustrated with the man before her, she was embarrassed enough that he’d seen her, but now he was hurting her.

The man sighed “I thought you would have been gone by now.”

“I am, I am no one. “ She furrowed her brow, “You know me?”

“You lie. And A man did, once.”

“A man? Did Jaqen?” She mumbled confused. He was the only one who'd known her, had he spoke of her?

“Jaqen is dead.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Why? Why did you say it? I told you Jaqen is dead.”

Arya opened her mouth in frustration with the man’s circular replies, but then thought about what he’d said. She had only really met him today, the other night he’d said nothing other than she’d left the door open, so how could he have told her before she’d said it herself. She inhaled sharply feeling shaky “J-Jaqen?”

“Stop... you mustn't say it anymore, I hear it the way you said it last night…when you…” she could hear him swallow hard. His breath heavier than it had been before.

“Jaqen…” She reached out towards him trusting he meant no harm to her.

He obliged and gently grasped her hand bringing it to his face and watched as her face fell in sadness. He didn’t wear the face she had known so well, had memorized so vividly in the time since she had left him. This face was new to her, not even the one she had seen him leave with. He wasn’t her Jaqen. “You see, Jaqen is dead.”

“Bring him back” She said while she brushed a thumb gently over his cheek caressing him.

“The red god does not give back what he has taken.”

“Please… please bring him back” Not for a moment did she even question if it were a test by the monks, her gut just told her the man she was looking for was inside of him.

The man was silent for a long time, and Arya looked down in sadness, letting her hand fall down slowly. As she moved it back to her own chest his hand grabbed it, and pulled it back up to his face. Her heart flooded with emotion then as she could make out the features of his face, she even dared drag her finger tip across his lips, feeling his body go stiff as she did this.

“What’s wrong?”

“You mustn’t speak of this…any... of this... I only wanted to see a girl again before she was gone… not cause so much trouble.” Jaqen dared to reach out and brush her hair behind her ear, Arya leaned into his touch. 

“I promise” said Arya, she didn’t know why she would tell anyone of this but figured it was best to agree.

“I thought you would be a faceless by now… that even I might not recognize a girl… I never expected to see what I saw though… first you jump out a window away from me… and then... in the bath… whatever will you do next time I visit?” he added the last with a shaky laugh. 

Arya smiled, “So that was you?! I thought… hoped… but then thought it was a test..or worse. I only wish now I hadn’t missed the opportunity to see you… well… you know.” she added, cursing her current lack of sight.

“I’m proud of you, what you did was fearless, and I know you will make a great faceless. But I hold you back. You must let Jaqen go.” He started to pull back from her.

“No, Jaqen don’t leave” She had lost him once a few years ago, choosing duty to find her family over staying with him, she wasn’t going repeat that same loss again.

“I told you, please… stop saying it”

She grabbed a hold of his robes pulling herself closer, “Jaqen” she almost pleaded his name at him.

He closed the gap between them leaving very little room, and she could feel how tense his body was, she knew he was looking down upon her breathing heavy trying to decide to leave or not.

She risked moving her hand from its grip on his cloak onto the thinner layer of his shirt, slowly sliding it up his neck, thinking quick she moaned his name the way she had done the night before “J..aqen H’ghar.”

Suddenly his lips were pressed against hers, soft and tender, as he pulled her body to his. The tenderness didn't last, with suppressed desires finally exposed Arya and Jaqen hands groped each others body eagerly pulling to deepen the ferocious kisses. He tried breaking the kiss a couple times to suggest they should stop but she quickly pulled him back into a passionate frenzy of kisses to shut him up. She moaned aloud as he sucked on her bottom lip and gripped her ass pulling her up towards him at the same time. His talented lips were sending thrills of lust to her nether regions exciting her greatly and she only wished she could see with her own eyes the lust the man clearly had been hiding from her. Throwing off his cloak he pushed her back and onto the bed, smiling as she squeeked surprise, climbing on top of her he spread her legs on either side of him. He kissed her deeply, tangling his tongue with hers as he pressed his growing bulge against her groin. Arya moaned deep from her gut as the sensation touched a deep part of her that she never knew ached before. He was husky when he pulled back and spoke, in that voice she used to fantasize about. “Arya… are you sure? I haven’t been able to think of anything else since I saw you… but do you really want this?”

Arya reached up and guided him back for a soft kiss, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. Please Jaqen…” At the sound of his name she felt his pelvis grind against hers, making her head tilt back and hips rock in response to that oh so delicious friction. He pulled at the drawstrings of her pants trying desperately to rip them off her slender body. He took a brief moment to marvel at the soft tender curves of her naked figure before freeing his erection from his own pants. He wanted to be tender with her in all the ways she deserved but his head was focused on other places. His upper lip snarled in pleasure as he rubbed the tip of his cock into her folds. She was wet, and knowing it was him that made her so was all he needed stop questioning his actions. He pressed in slowly letting Arya adjust as he pushed in, she didn't cry out, but her face was tense with concentration. "Don't stop" She muttered feeling him hesitate, he nodded grunted in response as he entered full hilt pushing her hips up as he buried himself deep. She was tight against him and it was driving him insane, he struggled not to thrust wildly against her, the way she moaned and rocked against him urging him for more but he knew it was his best choice.   


He felt so good inside of her, his warm cock satisfying her in ways her fingers never could. He slid out again, starting to thrust more regularly as her body adjusted, she couldn't get enough of him. Even as he pulled away she rocked her hips up for more. There was something so mysterious about knowing who was making her feel this way but not being able to see him that was driving her wild. Jaqen was gripping her hips tight then as he thrust quickly into her, her breathing was getting heavier as he fucked her and she knew she was starting to get loud but she didn't care. She cared for nothing else in the world in that moment other than the way Jaqen was making her feel and how he was biting her skin as he thrust and holding his hand over her lips to keep her moans muffled. Arya spread her legs wide feeling her muscles tightening, sensing she was close to an orgasm Jaqen gripped her hips and thrust hard into her letting the sounds of their bodies colliding together help send her over the edge. He could barely contain himself as she quivered like the night before muttering Jaqen under her breath. He didn't hardly let her rest however as he briefly kissed her and inserted himself again, Arya's hips jerked from the sensation on her touchy nerves. This time he laid beside her, swinging her leg over his hips. Jaqen's arm wrapped around her torso bringing her close to his chest and fondling her breasts which he regretted waiting this long to play with. So small yet perky they teased his mind. Arya wanted to return some of the favor Jaqen had done her, so she ground her ass into his pelvis as he tried to thrust. "Play with yourself" Jaqen commanded huskily. She reached down searching for that nub again, biting her lip in concentration finding it difficult to focus with Jaqen's thick cock sliding in and out of her constantly, she was so wet her fingers slipped all over. Using one hand she played with her nipples for him, while the other flicked at her clit as he thrust. Jaqen watched her intently, placing his hand upon hers as she rubbed, it was sending him over the edge, and she wasn't helping him last by the way she'd mutter "Ooh Jaqen" periodically. 

Unable to take anymore he pushed her onto her stomach and thrust on top of her from behind, hard and fast, hips pounding into her perfect ass. Pulling out right before he was shaking as he rubbed his shaft, Arya please, may I cum on you. She twisted to face him and closed her eyes nodding. She could hear his breath getting jerky and she opened her eyes wishing she could see him cum, and in that moment realizing she was seeing. She was seeing her Jaqen, standing there half naked before her, eyes rolling back as he rubbed his cock. His face was glowing with ecstasy as he came for her, shooting cum all over her shirt. He leaned against the frame of the bed, weak from his sudden exertion, smiling as he looked up to her he planted a soft kiss upon her lips. She smiled back as he kissed, blushing furiously feeling more a woman than she'd ever in her life. "You know I can't wear this shirt now Jaqen, thanks for that."

"I can help with that," he said before ripping her shirt off, "There, so much better. You would have smelled of sex anywa...hey wait, how did you..? Did you feel it..or can you..?" He didn't want to say it in case he was wrong. 

"I guess seeing you cum was something I needed to see," She paused, smirking "Seven hell's Jaqen, we could have taken care of this ages ago."

Arya watched Jaqen smirk and lay back upon the bed, her eyes couldn't seem to leave him now, he playfully pulled her into his arms and she entangled herself with him. 


End file.
